Just a Normal Day
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: This is just a normal day in the life of Vala Mal Doran. Okay, so terrible summary but please read it anyway.


So, Wilma decided to come out to play late last night and this is what she came up with. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>Spoiler Warning: None really. Just a basic understanding of Vala's back story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Normal Day<strong>

How could such a normal day go wrong so quickly? This is the question I have been asking for the last eight hours and I still have no answer.

I awoke this morning, excited to get started with my day. I've been working as a healer's apprentice for the past three years and today we were supposed t go through the Chappa'ai to a planet full of medicinal herbs. I'd been waiting for this day ever since I started my apprenticeship. It meant that my years as a student were almost over and I would soon be a real healer. I only needed to pass this one last test.

Having been born the daughter of a thief, no one ever believed I could be anything more. But I was determined to prove them all wrong. My mother had known of my desire to become a healer and had made sure I had every opportunity to fulfil my dreams. When she died, I became even more focused on my goal. I never wanted to see anyone suffer like that again. So I threw myself into my studies, ignoring everyone who told me I'd never amount to anything. Trying to ignore Adria had been the most difficult. My stepmother has the ability to seek out a person's greatest weakness and pick at it until they break. But I did my best to keep Adria away and, when I was seventeen, I was chosen as an apprentice to Morot, the best healer in the village. I packed my things and left Adria's house without ever looking back.

There were only two other apprentices there and, even though were were not in direct competition, I still felt the need to be the best. Alon was a girl about my age, brought in the same day as me. But Tabor had been with Morot for over a year. He is a talented healer and has a gentle soul. I was instantly attracted to him, and I knew he liked me, but I refused to allow emotions to get in the way of my goals. That was the only good lesson Jacek ever taught me. But Tabor soon knocked down all of my walls and we fell in love. On the marking of my twentieth year, he proposed and I said yes. But I made him promise to wait until my apprenticeship was over before we wed. He'd been dismayed by the stipulation but I finally got him to agree. Now the marking of my twenty-first year is less than a month away and I would have been a full healer then. We planned to wed the next day.

It was early afternoon when we made our way to the Chappa'ai. I was feeling euphoric. Soon everything I'd worked so hard for would come to fruition. When we reached the ring, though, there was a commotion as it activated and a group of Jaffa, followed by a beautiful blonde woman, stepped out. The moment I saw Morot kneel and bow his head, I knew who the woman was and Alon, Tabor and I all followed suit. This was our goddess, Qetesh.

I had never before laid eyes on her for she hadn't visited our planet since I was a babe. Jaffa were sent on a regular basis to collect the naquadah from our mines and dispense punishment whenever necessary. I knew her visit here was going to be an important one and I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad was going to happen. I knew I was right when she pointed to Alon and commanded her to stand up. When she didn't do as told, Qetesh ordered the Jaffa to bring Alon to her. They grabbed her roughly by the arms and made her stand, dragging her to their god. I watched on in horror as Qetesh studied Alon and cringed when she threw her to the ground in disgust.

Alon whimpered and I heard Qetesh's laugh ring out. "Hasshak. I feel you would be most enjoyable to torture but I am afraid you are too feeble for the task. Jaffa, kill her!"

"No!" I shouted and ran toward Alon, placing myself between her and the Jaffa. Qetesh studied me curiously. "Please don't kill her."

"Hol mel, Jaffa. This one has fire. I will take her."

"Take me where?" I tried not to show how frightened I was but knew I failed miserably when I saw the malicious grin on Qetesh's face.

"To my temple, pet. You will be my next host."

"No, Vala!" Tabor cried out but the Jaffa aimed their weapons at him before he could come to my rescue.

"Wait!" I yelled out. "If I come with you, will you promise to keep them alive?"

"Oh, she is a strong one. I will have fun breaking her. Lower your weapons, Jaffa. We will take this one. Leave the others."

With that, Qetesh went back through the ring and the Jaffa dragged me along behind them. I didn't bother to look back, even when I heard Tabor call my name. This was for the best. They'd understand in time.

It has been eight hours since Qetesh took over my body and she is finally allowing me access to her thoughts. I tried to back away from some of her more vile memories, but she forced them on me. But I refused to let her break me. I am stronger than that.

After a while, she must have realised that her tactics weren't working because she switched to a new one. An even more appalling one.

"Now, my pet, time for a little fun." she says, using my voice before changing back to the altered Goa-uld one. "Jaffa, bring in the prisoners."

I watch in horror as Tabor, Morot and Alon are brought before Qetesh and forced to kneel.

_You promised! _I shout in my head but she only laughs.

_I never said I would not kill them eventually._ She tells me.

I try to close my eyes as she raises a staff weapon and aims for Morot, but I have no control over my own body. I am forced to look on as she murders my teacher then aims and shoots at Alon. Their screams echo in my head, mingled disturbingly with Qetesh's laugh.

When she aims for Tabor, I beg for her to stop but she doesn't listen. Just before she shoots him, I see pure hatred in his eyes. I start to weep and Qetesh's maniacal laugh grows louder.

"Yes, my pet. I shall have great fun breaking you." she says as she throws down the weapon and leaves the room.

As I shrink back into the small recess of my mind that Qetesh cannot reach, the same question that has been in my head for the past eight hours replays over and over again.

How could such a normal day go wrong so quickly?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


End file.
